Darkness
by Sapphire Gardevoir and Star Enfinity
Summary: Someone has been murdering people all around town. Now they target Yuugi and Joey. What could he want with them? yyy and SJ?
1. Chapter1

Title: Darkness Rising

-

A/N: I'm using Microsoft Word now instead of Star Office, only because Star Office didn't give you that much space to work with and they didn't let you put certain signs like happy faces or whatever else. Hopefully, my chapters should be a bit longer. By the way, I'm taking down some of my old stories to fix any mistakes and maybe make them better. So if you notice any stories gone relax, they'll be back!

I'll stop talking now, enjoy!

-

Ruby colored eyes blinked as the owner sighed in agitation. He had come here looking for something only to find nothing. He sighed once more and leaped out the balcony window, landing with feline grace on the roof of another building.

-

Yuugi Moto (A/N: That is the correct spelling, I know it for a fact!) walked to school, while talking with his best friend Joey Wheeler. It was the middle of spring but strangely cold out. Yuugi hated the cold and could barely concentrate on what Joey was saying.

"I can't believe they would make us go to school in dis' cold. They don't even let us wear sweaters! Yug', I can't take it."

"You think I'm doing any better? I think my hair froze up."

And as he guessed, his red, black and gold hair was kind of stiff.

But even though they were half frozen, they were still having fun. Ever since people started going missing around town Yuugi's grandpa had kept a tight watch on him. He had to be home by five and someone had to be with him wherever he went. So he barely had any time with his friends anymore. But of course, who should happen to show up and ruin their time but none other than, Anzu Miasaki. (A/N: I don't know if that's the correct spelling of her name so if someone knows tell me!)

"Yuugi! Joey! Oh, wait!"She yelled with her screechy voice.

Yuugi always tried to be nice, even though he didn't really like her but Joey, on the other hand never showed any kindness.

"Hi Anzu. Um, what did you want?"

Anzu looked hurt. "What do you mean Yuugi? Were friends, we should walk to school together!"

"Uh, sure. I guess that would be o-"

"Sorry Anzu, but we were talking about something really important, and we want to keep it a private conversation." Joey knew they were just complaining about school policies but she didn't now did she?

"Well then I'll make this quick. I was just going to ask if you two heard about the recent murder last night."

Now Yuugi was interested. He thought people were only missing, not being killed.

'_Well I guess if someone is kidnapping people they might kill them to.'_

"No I didn't. What happened?" Yuugi hoped it wasn't someone he knew.

"Well, I don't know exactly who it was but they got a description of the killer. Before he ran off someone saw him and went to the police. They say he had bloody red eyes, tan skin, oh and hair just like yours Yuugi. The police sketched him out and showed him on TV this morning and man is he a cutie!"

"Anzu, dat' 'cutie' is a killer! But if you want him to kill you, be my guest! Let's go Yug'." He then drug Yuugi off towards school.

'_Hair just like mine? How can someone have my hair?'_

-

A/N: Well it wasn't that long but I think it's pretty good. Review please!


	2. Chapter2

Title: Darkness.

-

A/N: I have nothing good to say right now. I just got off the phone with my mom who's out shopping, and she obviously forgot to turn off the cell, so I heard her talking to my stepfather about how spoiled I am and how I have such a bad attitude and all this other crap about me. I mean if your going to talk bad about someone make sure they can't hear you. What really hurt is that it came straight from _her_ mouth.

-

Anzu grumbled as she walked back home from school. Oh how she hated Joey and his stupid friend Yuugi. She used to like Yuugi but they obviously didn't want anything to do with her. Their new friend made that very clear.

**Flashback.**

**Here she was trying to make peace between herself and Joey when some new girl beat her to them. It was that new kid, what was her name... Izama, right. Izama had long brown hair, some of it hanging on her shoulders. She obviously didn't like the uniforms because she wore a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans with flames. She also had an orange bandana to complete the 'bad girl' look.**

**Anzu didn't like her. Yuugi and Joey seemed to have chosen that girl over her! All the boys had chosen her as well, the way they fawned over her the minute she walked into school. Even their young twenty year old principal let the uniform thing slide cause' he had a thing for her! Guys were supposed to want _her_, not some punky bitch! And she was going to give that message.**

**She smoothed out her blue skirt, ran her fingers through her hair, and stompped over.**

"**Hey Izama. I wanna say something to you!" Izama turned around. When she saw Anzu she gave her a glare.**

"**What do you want? Can't you see I'm talking here?"**

"**Yea, I can. Now listen, you have managed to get as many people follow you like some lap dog in one day then it took me to get in a whole half of a year. I don't know what guys see in you but I see right through you and I can tell that your just a caniveing little bitch that ruins people's lives! Now I would appreciate it if you would step away from my friends!"**

**Yuugi however, had become good friends with Izama and, being the careing person he was, he didn't like it when his friends were ridiculed. He had to say something.**

"**Look Anzu, I don't know what you have against Izama but she is a friend of mine and I don't want you talking to her like that!" (A/N: No Yuugi isn't in love with Izama, he's just a nice guy. It's more of a sister thing.)**

"**Yuugi? I thought _we_ were friends! Well fine then but I want everyone to know what kind of a person she is! I'll duel you Izama."**

"**You? Duel me? I hope I heard you right cause' I don't want to waste my time."**

"**You heard me right, now get your deck and sit down!"**

"**Alright then."**

**They both got out their decks and began the duel.**

"**You go first Anzu. And be quick about it."**

"**Fine, I play Dancing Elf(300/200) in attack mode."**

"**You can't be serious. I play Kaiser Dragon(2300/2000) and destroy your elf. Your turn." She said with a smug smile. She knew she would win this.**

"**I play Gakuteno Megami(1800/2000) in defense mode, but then I play Winged Trumpeter which raises her power by five hundred.(2300/2500)**

"**Then I'll just place Lord Of D. and activate Flute Of Summoning Dragon, which lets me play two dragon monsters from my deck. And I think I'll pick Red-Eyes Black Dragon(2400/200) and Meteor Dragon(1800/2000). Then, I'll fuse them to create Meteor B. Dragon(3500/2000). Oh, and two Dragon Treasures(4500/3000). Beat that."**

**Anzu was stuck. She knew she had no cards in her deck that could beat that monster. But her pride and reputation was at stake, she couldn't fail! But wait..**

"**I surrender. I know for a fact that I can't beat you now, but I will act like a lady and accept it."**

"**Okay. Bye 'lady'. Lets go you guys." And Izama, Yuugi, and Joey walked off, to leave Anzu to her 'adoring' public.**

**End Flashback.**

It was all that girl's fault, she knew, but she couldn't help feel hatred for Yuugi as well. He did choose Izama over her after all.

"I _will _get Yuugi for this. And he _will_ pay." She then heard a noise. Someone was calling her name.

"Hello? Who's calling me?"

She looked down an ally where she thought the noise came from.

"Hel-" She couldn't finish her sentence because her mouth was covered and she was taken down the allly.

-

A/N: A little longer and a bit of suspense. Please Review!


	3. Chapter3

Title: Darkness.

-

A/N: I don't want to talk, I'm tired.

Seto: Good.

A/N: I may be tired but I can still whip you! (ahem) I realized I didn't put the disclaimer on the last chapter but I'll put it here now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi does.

Now, on with the fic!

-

Yuugi, Joey, and Izama were all at Yuugi's house, playing Budokai3 on his PS2.(A/N: I have that game, It's awesome!) Yuugi's grandpa had to go on a business trip for two weeks but agreed to let Joey and Izama stay for winter break. Only because he thought they would be safer in a group. Yuugi pressed pause on his controller.

"Whats up Yug'?"

"I don't know. You ever have that feeling where something just isn't right?"

Izama looked up.

"Yea, I have. I get it a lot for some reason."(A/N: You'll know why later!;)

"Well, I have that feeling right now. I just hope something didn't happen to grandpa."

Izama put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe your just hungry?"

That caught Joey's attention.(A/N: Amazing since he doesn't have an attention span.)

"Oh yea! Lets get pizza!" He rushed to get the phone.

**(Somewhere else)**

Anzu's eyes tried to see through the darkness to see her captors face, but there were no lights. Apparently though, the mystery figure could see clearly, as he was looking straight at her smirking evilly. His smirk grew wider as he took pleasure from seeing the fear in her crystal blue eyes.

He reached over and tied her hands and legs together.

"We don't want you to leave now do we?"

He then brought over a vile. Inside was a strange coppery liquid. He shoved the substance down her throat.

It burned. It felt like acid and she wanted it gone. When the vile was empty and the man realized she was still alive he gave her more. And it burned even more. She couldn't take it and screamed. Screamed for Yuugi, Joey, even Izama to come and save her! But she knew no one could hear her.

The man obviously wasn't finished because he got one more bottle. Anzu was ready and she clamped he mouth shut. But he wasn't going for her mouth. He poured it all over her skin, smirking as she screamed in agony. And laughing as she died. But before he left, he wrote a little note on her remaining flesh.

**No one threatens my Little One. Or his friends.**

**Yami Atemu.**

-

A/N: Flame Swordswomen asked for some torture and so there you have it! Tell me if you like.


	4. Chapter4

Title: Darkness

-

A/N: I just had a dentist appointment a little while ago and I couldn't eat anything for an hour after, so I'm starving! But I'll update now and eat later.

Disclaimer: You think it changed from the last chapter? No. It didn't.

-

Yuugi, Joey, and Izama were running, hurrying to get to the arcade.

"When we get there, I'll whoop both a' your buts on Tekken! (A/N: Don't own.) Joey yelled.

"You guys, look!" Yuugi pointed to a bunch of cops swarming an area.

"Um, I'll go ask them what happened."

Izama ran over to one of the officers.

"Excuse me. Sir?"

"What do you want girl? Can't you see we got a situation here? Scram."

"Yes but. Can you tell me what happened?"

The officer turned back to the scene and sighed.

"Someone called us in. Said they found a body. We didn't think it was this bad."

"Why? How bad is it?"

The officer sighed again. He obviously didn't to talk about it.

"Lets just say, however this girl died, it was sure painful. We also found a note from the murderer on the victim."

'I hope it's not who I think it is.' (A/N: Mysterious huh?)

"Um, my I look please?" She was biting her lip in worry so hard it started to bleed.

"Hm. Alright. But don't get in anyone's way."

"I won't."

She walked back over to Yuugi and Joey.

"Wha' happened? Did somethin' bad happen?"

Izama sighed.

"Yea. Someone's been killed. The police said we can take a look."

(Yuugi's House)

The windows were smashed. The door was kicked in. Pictures were ripped of the walls. Whoever was here was looking for something.

"Ahh. Nothing better had happened to him. Or someone will pay."

The man left another note. This time in blood on the wall.

**Sorry about your house Little One. I hope your alright. I wish to meet you tomorrow. At the park maybe? Around midnight would be great. Can't wait to finally meet you. Just so you know, you won't have to deal with that girl's threats anymore. I made sure of it. No one hurts _my_ Little One.**

**Yami Atemu.**

**Oh, I will fix your house up, but only if you come tomorrow.**

(Yuugi, Joey, and Izama)

"Man. Dats' so gross!"

"Horrible!"

"You guys, I think I'm gonna hurl."

All three of them had just seen the body, and even though they were nauseas they couldn't stop staring.

"I don like this. Lets scram."

"Yea. Come on Izama. You don't look so good."

"I know. I just want to find out who the victim is. You can't tell with the lack of skin."

(Time lapse. Yuugi's House)

"Oh my god! Yug' what happened to ya' house!" Joey yelled.

"I…I don't know."

They walked around, trying to find a part of the house that wasn't destroyed. And they did. Yuugi's room. In fact, it looked as if someone had cleaned it!

All the books were stacked neatly on the shelves. His clothes were hung up, some in the hamper. His bed was made, and with a new Dark Magician bed set, and blue sheets. The curtains were new, sporting Kuribohs instead of plain white ones. Actually, it looked like someone bought him new toys to! The first thing they noticed was the huge Blue-Eyes plushie in the corner. Then the Dark Magician figures, that made him stand in attack position, defense and just a show-off pose.

"Yug'. Your room is awesome! I wish I had stuff like dis'! Maybe just with the Flame Swordsman instead, but man!"

"But guys! My house! Grandpa will freak!"

"Don't worry. We'll help. Right Joey?" Izama gave him the 'creepy eye of the dragon' as Joey put it.

"Uh, yea. But I still wish I had stuff like this! Wouldn't that look cool? The girls would come running!" Joey started to drool.

"Yea, Joey. That would look cool. Maybe who ever gave me this stuff will give you some."

They all laughed, not noticing the presence outside the window.

"If that is what my Little One wishes, that that is what I will do." He spread his black, leathery wings and flew off.

-

A/N: Hmm, does Izama know who Yami is? Is Yami a vampire? Will you review?


	5. Chapter5

Title: Darkness

-

A/N: I wuv my reviewers! I know I'm strange today, my school gave us cake for a students birthday so me and my friend Sebastion ate at least three pieces. So now I'm all hyper! Now I will write!

Sebastion: And I, the great Sebastion, will help!

A/N: Oh? Well good, cause' I need help. :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Kazuki Takahashi.

-

Yuugi sighed. Izama and Joey had gone out to buy cleaning supplies an hour ago and when they left he found something quite disturbing. He didn't know how he overlooked it. It was right there, on the wall. Even more disturbing than the fact someone was here, was that whoever it was wanted to see _him_! He didn't know anyone that would do this. Except Anzu. No, she wouldn't do that. Even though they definitely weren't friends anymore, she to much of a goody-two-shoes to do that. As a matter of fact, Yuugi hadn't seen her around lately.

'_I'm just making too much of it. She's probably out for break.'_

Boy was he wrong.

'_Should I even go? I know Grandpa would never let me go! But…he sure sounded nice in the letter. I just hope he does clean my house. That's it, I'm going.'_

Yuugi looked over to the clock, silenly hoping it wasn't midnight yet. But Izama and Joey did go out pretty late so he wasn't to surprised when it was eleven thirty.

"I guess I should go then."

He wrote a note, grabbed his jacket and was out the door.

**Guys,**

**I just went out for a walk. Be back soon.**

**Yuugi.**

(The Park)

The clock tower just struck midnight, and no one was out. Yuugi wasn't sure if he should have gone in the first place. It might have been better if it was a little earlier and someone was here, just in case.

'_I just hope he doesn't hurt me. What if he's a stalker? (Sebastion: Not to far from the truth.) What if he..rapes me? Oh, now I really don't want to be here!'_

"Hello there Little One. I didn't think you would come." A deep yet comforting voice scared him.

He whirled around to face him. Only to end up looking like an idiot. This guy was hot! This..god! Was dressed all in leather, that fit his frame like a second skin, showing off a well built chest and the muscles in his arms. (A/N: drool) And the eyes. Oh those firey red eyes! It was like they bore right through you! He had assorted chains and buckles on his wrists, neck, and belts. And his hair! It looked just like his! Which is weird cause' he thought nobody had hair like his. It was sort of unusual. The only difference was a few extra streaks of blond jetting up into the black and red.

'_He probably thinks I'm strange.'_

"On the contrary, I think your quite beautiful." He smirked, showing off pearly white..fangs?!

"How..How did you know what I was thinking?" Yuugi stuttered.

"I can read your mind. Quite simple really."

He noticed Yuugi staring and smiled, a bit devilishly.

"You like what you see?"

Yuugi felt himself nodding.

"Well, you haven't seen _everything_ yet."

Yuugi blushed. Was this guy serious?"

"Um..well I uh."

'**Hmm. What a dirty mind he has. I thought he was the innocent one. Well this will make it even _more_ interesting.'**

"I think you took it the wrong way small one. I didn't mean that."

"Huh?! No! I..I wasn't thinking about that! I was just uh.."

"Don't worry. I know. I sort of, have that effect on people."

"Oh. Well what did you want to see me for? I got your message." Yuugi's anger started to rise, remembering what he did to his grandpa's house. But it subsided when he remembered all the new things this man gave him.

"Yes, that. I just wanted to get to know you. That's all. I also wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied with, was that concern in his voice?

Yuugi went to sit down.

"Well why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I know you get picked on a lot so I came to make sure you were alright. But when you weren't there I got worried."

Yuugi gave him a skeptical look.

"How did you know I get picked on? How do you even know who I am? I've never met you before."

'**Shit. Think fast vampy.'**

"Look. I will be honest with you. I'm not exactly human. Don't be afraid though, I wont hurt you."

"I know your not. I can see your wings." Yuugi said with slight fear in his voice. He pointed to the appendages coming out of his back.

"Oh. Right. Look I've been watching you for a while. I saw you get picked on, I've seen you be beaten by bullies. I saw you when you were only a child, getting abused by your parents." He said the last part slowly, as if afraid to say it.

"I saw them whip you, cut you. And I saw your mother rape you." He spit out those words like they were poison.

Yuugi was in tears.

"I wanted to kill them, stop your pain, but I couldn't. Ra said I shouldn't interfere."

"W-ho is Ra?"

"An Egyptian god. I'm from Egypt."

Yuugi nodded. Understanding.

"Like I was saying. I knew I couldn't help you then, but I can, and want, to help you now."

Yuugi looked into his eyes. Expecting to see deceit in them. But all he saw was genuine concern, and love there. He knew then he could trust him.

"I-I believe you. At first I didn't but no one knows about my parents except my Grandfather. I hope you didn't just guess though."

Yuugi tried to smile, but just fell to the ground in sobs. Yami ran over and gathered him into his arms. Yuugi wasted no time in burying his head into his protector's chest, crying his eyes out.

"Please don't tell anyone about my parents. I don't want them to worry."

"I wont, but you should. Keeping it to your self wont help. And your friends might be hurt that you didn't tell them sooner."

Yuugi sniffed. "I know. I just don't want them to feel bad to."

Yami smiled and stroked his hair. "Always thinking of others aren't you?"

Yuugi looked up. "Hey, I never got your name. I think you signed the note but it was in another language."

"It was in Egyptian, and my name is Yami. Yami Atemu.

-

A/N: Cake! Review and you get some of the cake were eating! Take that dentist! Make sure you tell me what kind you want!


	6. Chapter6

Title: Darkness.

-

A/N: Sorry about that little wait. My e-mail was screwing up and for a while I was thinking no one was reviewing! Silly of me to think that huh?(wink, wink) Well, all that aside, here's the next chapter now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm putting this here so check the other chapters if it bothers you so much. I don't own it.

-

Yami looked down at his bundle and smiled. Yuugi had fallen asleep on the way back to his house and just looked to kawaii(sp?) for words right now. Thing was, it was close to one a.m. and Yami was concerned about what his friends would do. And he had forgotten the way to Yuugi's house.

"Stupid bad memory. I was just there yesterday, I should remember." Yami grumbled.

"Still stuck on that mortal kid, huh Atemu?" A cold voice called from a rooftop.

Yami stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Kaiba."

Said figure jumped at least four stories to the ground and faced Yami.

"Oh, Atemu. Just call me Seto. You know how I hate the formalities."

Yami smirked. "Yea I know. I just love to bug you. I live for it."

"Yes. So whats that you have there? A snack?"

Yami's face darkened. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who has tried, or even thinks about harming Yuugi. Even his own partner.

"Seto you know how I feel about this boy, and if you even think-" Seto cut him off.

"Whoa there! You didn't tell me this was the kid. If that's who it is then I wouldn't think of it." You could tell Seto wanted Yuugi but knew he couldn't have him.

"So. What do you plan to do with him? If he were mine, I would just take him. If you catch my drift."

"Yea, I know what you mean and I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"Do you really think he'll even love you considering what you are?"

"Yes because he already knows. But I'm not sure if he's even like that. If he is though he might need some time, I did just meet him. I will wait though. I'll wait as long as he needs. After all, he has eternity to think about it."

"I've already decided." Yuugi's voice made both vampires jump.

"Yuugi?"

Yami was confused. Had Yuugi heard their whole conversation? How will he explain this one?

"I heard. I didn't know you felt like that. I thought you were just here to protect me and maybe be my friend, I just wasn't expecting this."

"What do you mean? How can you say no to him?! Just look at him! He could just forget about you, and look for someone more willing you know." Seto scolded.

"Seto! He has as much time as he needs! I've chosen him and no one else!"

"Chosen me for what?"

"Ahh. I guess I didn't tell you. If you had accepted my love then I would have been able to turn you into a vampire as well. If you wanted to that is."

Yuugi looked thoughtful for a moment. He remembered what Yami had done to his house, and how long it's going to take to fix it. But then he remembered an hour ago, when Yami had held him. And even though he was scared of Yami at first, he realized Yami wasn't going to hurt him. He smiled.

"Okay. I accept your 'love offer', but about the whole vampire thing, I don't know about that yet. Ask me in a few days and I might have your answer. But yes, I love you back."

"That was quick." Seto scoffed.

"Someone's jealous."

Yami smirked and bent down to Yuugi's level to kiss him. Yuugi's eyes widened but responded nicely. Yami smirked, getting the response he wanted. Finaly they broke apart, as air was becoming a problem.

"Wow.. That was..nice." Yuugi gasped.

"I'm glad you liked it. I hoped you would. Now, lets get you back to your house, if you can tell me where that is."

Yuugi laughed. "You were just there!" Yami blushed.

"I know, but I forgot where you live. Heh.." Yami blushed even harder, if that was possible.

"That's fine. Takani avenue. It's not very far from here."

"Right. I knew that."

Yuugi yawned.

"You should sleep. It's late. Or early. I don't know."

"Okay." Yuugi said sleepily. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.

Seto rolled his eyes. All this mushy stuff was getting to him.

"Look I'm gonna leave." He turned to leave but said one more thing. "Just promise to get a room before anything else." He winked and Yami blushed again,

"I didn't plan on doing _that_, Seto. I don't think he's ready."

"Whatever." He spread his dark blue wings and flew off, melting into the darkness.

-

A/N: Wheeee!

Seto: What the hell was that?!

A/N: Sorry, I just got a new pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards and I found this really cute dragon monster that I didn't even know existed! It's called a Red Eyes B. Chick! It's a baby Red Eyes Black Dragon and it's in a little red egg so all you see is it's head, It's cute!!!! I'm putting it in my deck! (runs off)

Seto: Uh, review?


	7. IMPORTAINT

Sorry to say, but I will be taking a short break from writing to focus on some important matters that have come up. I'm not quitting, I'm just taking a break and should be back within a month. Sorry if I disappointed you but I just need some time off. One, I'm mourning over my lizards deaths. They had a bone problem, not enough calcium, and Slayer went in his sleep. Sonny, however, went through a painful experience and, I just don't want to talk about it. Second, I'm having some medical stuff done that's really got me nervous, and I just need some time to relax.

If you want, send a review. It could be about anything, I don't care. I just need something to make me feel better.

Shaman D.


	8. I've returned!

Darkness.

-

Enfinity: (Waits for people to notice her return.) Wow, is it really me? I don't know. But I'm back! Isn't it grand?

-

Izami and Joey paced nervously around Yugi's destryoed living room. As far as you can pace anyway, with all the debris and what not. Izami bit the tip of her nail nervously.

"Where do you think he went? A little walk shouldn't take this long."

The blond nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but I have no idea where he could have gone."

Izami stopped pacing, and stared as if just seeing something for the first time. Actually she did. She pointed with a shakey hand to the bloody wall.

"Joey, what the hell is that?"

Joey turned to follow her gaze. "What? Holly sh-"

"Joey! Do you think Yugi went to find this guy?"

"No way! I know Yug' he wouldn't do something stupid like that!" Joey yelled, trying to defend his friend, but failing miserably, as he was thinking the same thing.

Izami sighed. "We have to go find him."

-

Yami gazed down at the sleeping bundle in his arms. The boy breathed normally in a deep slumber, obviously not caring to much that he was in the arms of a vampire that could rip his throat out. Not that Yami would want to though. Yet Yami still wondered why Yugi would accept him so quickly. They only just met. Strange as it was, Yami was not about to contradict the fate the gods have given him.

'How will I explain myself to Yugi's friends?'

The thought reverberated around inside the vampire's head, bouncing about in his skull. It gave him a headache.

-

Joey and Izami went to check Joey's house, thinking he might have ended up there.

"What the heck! Who was in my room!" Joey yelled.

Like Yugi's room, Joey's had been re-done completely. Red and black bed sheets adorned his bed and his curtains were the same only with flames around the bottom edge. In the very center of his carpet was a flame and he suddenly had a new tv. The most prominent feature was the life size Flame Swordsman by his window, his sword out in a slashing motion. Izami sighed and looked to the ground silently.

"What, ya jealous or something? Maybe our parents decided to have Christmas early."

"No Joey, I'm not jealous." In truth she wasn't. She actually had a very nice room. Far away…

"Yeah whatever." He retorted, obviously not believing her. "Anyway, we should go look for Yug'. I'm getting worried."

"I agree. The note said he was going to the park, let's check there."

Izami's eyes clouded over for a moment. "Or maybe…Let's go. Back to Yugi's house."

"What? I thought you said the park."

"I did, but I just think we should check back there first. Trust me."

Joey nodded, a bit reluctently. "Yeah alright."

"Your real strange though." He added softly to himself.

Izami's instincts were very good. She was rarely wrong.

-

Enfinity: There you go kiddies. May you read and enjoy. Oh, sorry it was so short, but I havn't written in a little while. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	9. SERIOUS

Please go to my bio page. Hop to it! It's veeery important!


End file.
